The Way You Make Me Feel
by Athena1474
Summary: AFTER HAWAII/MAX: The flock is on the move, and this time there headed to sunny Australia. Angel's got a mystery pulling her away from the flock, while Max and Fang are just heating up. Will Angel leave the flock? Will they even survive? Find out now. FAX
1. Outspoken

Authors note: This is possibly one of the best Maximum ride stories ever!

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

Angel was bugging me.

Pestering was a better word. She was stuck to my butt like super-glue.

"Just leave her be," Fang said, flying swiftly up by me. Taking my hand, my heart stuttered to a complete stop, before starting up again in a jagged rhythm,

"She's just-"I didn't quite finish that sentence.

"FANG!!!" Angel's shrill voice came behind us. Fang flinched.

"Yes Ang?" Fang had begun calling her Ang sometime after we flew over Minnesota. Total had been complaining, the entire time.

Minnesota:

"MAX?" Nudge flew beside me.

"Yeah?"

"Can we please, please, please, go to the Mall of America?" Nudge smiled her perfect smile, her eyes so big and round.

"Uh, Nudge, if six half avian-half human people and there small talking dog go into the Mall of America, well it would be like, like people in swimsuits in Canada."

Nudge's face fell; a small pang of guilt ran through me.

_You're doing the right thing. _I thought to myself. _You're saving the flock._

_You are doing the right thing Maximum. For now just make it to Australia, follow the plan, you promised them serenity. _

_What if I can't voice? What then? Hmmm, ever think about that? I'm not superman._

_Oh, but you are Maximum. You have to save the world._

_Yeah, and other extreme sports I got it! _Now I was irritated. _It's not that simple._

_Are you sure about that Maximum? _

_Positive, voice._

_Then follow your instincts. They trust you. Angel especially._

_Whatever, go away._

_As you wish, oh and Maximum?_

_WHAT?_

_Fang trusts you too, I hope you know. You guys are so cute together, I wish I had a camera!_

_You don't even have arms, just shut up!_

_Maybe I do have arms, or if I don't, maybe I have yours._

_GO AWAY! _

Furiously, I shut off his voice the best I could.

"Max? You okay?" Fang's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, uh fine." I stroked Nudge's hair. "Everything's gonna be okay." They didn't fight me on it.

"Fang, are you and Max gonna get married?" Angel asked for the millionth time.

Fang smirked at me. We'd given up on trying getting through her tough head that we were to young. "Soon Angel." Whoa! Wait, hold up! That was not the answer we'd planned! Did he get kicked in the head to much? Or did I just have to kick some sense into him??

Fang squeezed my hand.

"Um, guys, it's getting dark, lets land in those trees over there. I think that's a small clearing in the center."

"Okay. Gazzy, you're with Iggy." Fang answered.

I swung away from them and flew straight down towards the ground. Sure enough, a perfect clearing that lay next to a small creek.

Did I want to merry Fang? I guess I've never really thought about it, I mean we're so young, but eventually be older.

A small thump of the others landing behind me took me out of my thoughts.

Angel unpacked the small backpack Iggy was carrying full of food.

"I think the backpacks empty, or will be after this meal." She stood up, coming over next to me. "Max, are you okay? Do you need a hug?"

I smiled, "I'm fine Angel. Can I save that hug?"

"Of course! Anytime for MAX!!!"

I laughed, "I'm just gonna fly, clear my thoughts."

"Okay,"

I ran off to the other side of the clearing, spreading my wings, and soaring. Just as I herd Fang ask Angel where I was going.

I heard another set of wings behind me. I pushed myself faster, faster, faster. But I was too tired; not sleeping in a week wasn't helping. I sighed, tucking my wings in, and spiraling down to the edge of the pines.

He landed swiftly behind me, a beautiful delicate crow. Holy CRAP! Don't tell him I said that, in fact, erase it please.

"So this is upstate New York," he chuckled. "Kind of a let down after New York City."

I didn't answer. He came up behind me. "Max, love, what's wrong?"

A tear ran down my cheek. "Love?" he asked again. My heart was breaking through my ribs. Tears streamed down my face. I shivered. Looking down at my shoes. Ruffling of fabric moved next to me, something draped over my shoulders. I sniffed; the sweet smell of Fang entered my senses. It was his jacket.

"Fang?" I sniffled. He put his hand over my shoulders, and led me towards a small bolder. I sat down slowly.

"Yes?"

"Fang, I love you."


	2. Anguish

_Authors Note: Sorry it's so short! I didn't have that much time. But I think it's still pretty good. The action is coming next!!! _

** The Way You Make Me Feel**

Maybe he was silent for three minutes. Maybe for three hours. Maybe three seconds. But it was three whatever to long.

"I shouldn't have said anything," I stood up to leave. "I'm sorry." Flung myself away from him running towards the edge of the pines.

"Max!" His call was short behind me. I stopped. Looking straight into the darkness of leaves. "Come back. I just…I."

"I can't stay." I answered.

"The flock can take care of themselves. There good kids, and usually well behaved."

I sighed, looking up at the stars. I pulled his jacket over my shoulders tighter. "I can't stay." I said again, a tear streamed down my cheek.

His footsteps were rough on the grass as he got closer, a crunch away from my back. He stepped forward. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Max, please… I just…I can't. I mean."

"You don't love me." I whispered. "I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have-I mean." The tears were pulling fast at my eyes. Breaking free as I broke down.

"Max." He grabbed the end of my hair. Pulling me back and around in a circle. Shock was on his face. I moved my head down to look at our shoes. He put his finger under my chin. Pulling my face up towards his. "Max." I pulled my head away from him. He sighed, placing his hands in his pocket.

"We should go. We're going to be late." I spun around spreading my wings for take off. He grabbed me once more spinning me around. Pulling my lips to his into the perfect kiss.

His hands were warm on my neck. I could feel his pulse racing in his palms. We pulled away.

"Max, I love you, I've always loved you. Your mine. And if anyone. Ever tries to change that…well, I'll kick there ass."

I smiled. The perfect bad-boy girlfriend. Every girls dream. And he was mine.

Have you ever got up in the perfect day? The perfect guy beside you? (You've kept it PG all night.) The perfect sunlight, perfect weather? Well I have. But let me tell you, it doesn't stay for that long.

"Max…Maximum, wake up." Fang tapped my shoulder. I moaned rolling over. "Max, love. Wake up. Come on Maximum."

"MAX! FANG!" Angel's high voice jumped my heart rate. "Whoa! Angel!"

"Gazzy! Iggy! Max and Fang spent the night together! Look!" Angel swung overhead followed by Gazzy with Iggy.

"Max?" Gazzy asked.


	3. Broken

"Anyone up for breakfast?" I asked with a cheesy smile.

"What is going on here?" Iggy asked. "I can't…see!"

Gazzy laughed. "Well, Angel said something cool was going on."

"I know that. But what's happening?"

"Well, Ig. When two people love each other very much-"

"That's not what happened!" I cut him off. "Please, just shut up for a minute so I can explain!" I screamed. They turned silent, spiraling down to the ground lightly.

"Go ahead Max, but we already know what happened." Angel giggled, sitting down on the bolder.

"No, you don't know what happened." I sat up. Fangs arm was limp around my shoulders; his jacket lay across our legs. The grass was soft beneath us. "Fang, uh, tell 'em."

Fang's face looked shocked, he stared at me. His gorgeous big eyes in pain. "Well, uh. Max and I spent that night, together."

Gazzy chuckled. "That's sure obvious."

"No, not like that. Nothing like _that _happened. I mean yes, Max and I love each other very much. But we're too young, and wouldn't harm the flock in that way."

Angel's eyes were wide. "But aren't we kinda family?" She whispered. Suddenly I froze. Were we really kinda family? But I love Fang, I mean I love them all, but I _love _Fang in a different way. I mean I guess, uh.

_Yes your __**family**__ but your also separate people, and your love for Fang is true love. So tell Angel the truth. Your family. But a connection between you and Fang make you inseparable. It's a mix-matched family._

"Angel sweetie, we are family. But the connection between me and Fang," I looked down at my knees. "Is inseparable. We're a mix-matched perfect family."

_Bingo._

Fang smiled at me, his perfect glorious smile. "She's right Ang, we're one perfect family! Now who wants breakfast?"

Breakfast was served in a small bakery like diner. We all crammed into one booth. Me, Fang and Iggy on one side, Angel, Gazzy and Total (hidden in Angel's backpack.) sat on the other.

We ordered a bunch of Muffins and told the waitress to keep our coffee coming.

As we ate, Fangs hand found mine, intertwining in each other on his legs. I smiled at him. Angel smirked at me and whispered "Max and Fang sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g." I kicked her lightly with my boot.

This was going to be one tough day.

It must have been high 80's low 90's outside. A gorgeous day for flying, if you've never flown in weather like this. Well, what kind of rock have you been living under?

"I think we should try to get over to Russia today." Iggy sighed.

"Okay, let's move out."

We didn't make it to Russia. After saving Total two times while flying of the Atlantic. I gave up. Total, who was flying with Angel, because he was still incompetent with his wings.

It turns out we ended up in old Parie. Small French in Hotel Bailli de suffren Eiffel Tower. The most romantic hotel in Paris. Only three occupants per room, and one pet.

Which means, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy and Total in one room.

Fang and I… in the other.


	4. Princess

_Authors Note: So many of you guys have been asking me "Where's Nudge?" And if you wrote a review (which I absolutely love even if you just simply wrote "MORE!") Then you know that you will find out in chapter 4. But otherwise you must have suffered or something. Anyways, here you go!_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

I exited the room, closing the door lightly; I could already hear Gasman's snores. Angels deep sighs. I smiled, clicking the door lightly shut.

Fang was standing there smiling, his hand out towards me. I placed mine lightly in his.

"Can you believe we've never ran into any Erasers? Anytime, from Minnesota to New York," his eyes glinted. "Or over the Atlantic."

Something clicked. "Wait, New York?" I asked breathless.

He looked surprised. "Yeah?"

"OH MY GOD!"

He stepped back from me. "Max, you okay?"

"NUDGE!" I looked around franticly. The white hallway seemed much bigger now. My eyes were glued open. No eye-juice left in them. (Is eye juice real?)

"What about her?"

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!" I screamed.

"Shhhhhh! She's sleeping!"

"Whoa, are you nuts?"

"Uh, no, but I think you are. Max, she's sleeping right next to Angel, in room 306 we're in 308. Right next door."

"But, she wasn't at the restaurant. And she didn't fly by us, and she's not in that room."

"Max, open the door, and look next to Angel. She's there."

I turned around slowly. Turning the key in the lock, the longest wait of my life. The dark room was filled with deep breathes, snoring, and Total running on his back.

Sure enough, the gorgeous Nudge lay lightly next to Angel. Fang put his arm around my neck.

"Wait," I ran to the side table. Pulling the small notepad from the drawer. I scribbled franticly on the paper.

_Dear Nudge and Angel,_

_I've been to busy lately and for that I'm sorry. So tomorrow we're headed to a small spa. Then a shopping spree. Nudge, I'll let you dye your hair. Not overly strange though okay._

_Love, _

_Max_

Fang picked up the paper. Smiling, he grabbed me into a kiss, my head spun. "Fang," I murmured.

"Come on, we don't want to wake them up. You've got a big day tomorrow." He pulled me with him to the other room.

* * *

No nothing gross happened. Trust me. After I got a nice hot shower. We pulled the comforter off the bed. He slept on top of the sheets with the comforter. And I slept underneath the sheets with the comforter over top. His hand in mine.

* * *

Fang was still asleep when I took the girls to Spa la Bella.

"Max! You're the best!" Angel smiled, her teeth flashing in the sun.

"Okay guys, we have a schedule." We were in the changing room. Nudge fought our way in, thank god she knew French. (Don't ask me how, I have no idea.)

"Facials, Mani-pedi's, massage, mud bath, and skin therapy."

"Then shopping?" Nudge begged.

"Well, yes. But be smart, we only have a little bit of room to carry."

"Yeah we know."

* * *

After seven hours of pampering. I felt like a princess. Definitely a weird feeling, at least for me.

"Max, I love the clothes you got for me." Nudge smiled. "I feel so gorgeous; hey can we stop for lunch?"

The sun was so bright outside, a gorgeous site. "Sure, let's eat by the canal. I heard about a small bakery there."

"Come on!"

* * *

We got back to the hotel at 5:30.

I found a note at the side of my bed.

_Max,_

_The boys and I headed up towards the country to play fly-ball. Tonight you're all mine. I have reservations. 7:00 were something nice. Nudge will be in charge. We'll have them order pizza. Or something they have here in France._

_Love,_

_Fang._

"So I'm in charge?" Nudge asked as I set her down on her bed.

"Yes, but you have to keep everyone under control." I said looking at her.

"Okay!" Angel yelled.

"Max!" Nudge yelled, her hands flying up. "What are you going to wear?"

I hadn't actually thought about it. "Uh,"

"Come on." Nudge grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. "We're going to a small boutique I saw. They sell dresses."

I ended up wearing a gorgeous dress, and strappy heals.

"Go," Nudge pushed me out of the room, tossing my hand bag after me. She poked her head out of the doorway; Angel was there too, smirking at me.

And there, was my beautiful, one and only love (Holy crap I did NOT say that) Fang.


	5. Flames

_Authors note: So, I noticed that the ratings…and amount of people reading has been going down. Probably my fault, I haven't written in FOREVER! Sorry, anyways if your wondering what Max's dress looks like, it's on my profile. Just copy and paste the links. If you have better ideas, send them to me and I may just post them!!!_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

When I think of my first _date _I think of going to the movies, or maybe the mall or something.

I guess I never imagined FANG. Fang is so amazing, more romantic then you would expect to.

"Uh, hi." I said taking his hand.

"You look beautiful, Max." He smiled at me. His perfect teeth flashing.

We began walking, heading down the stairs (no elevator) and to the front door. The Concierge smiled at me winking. I smiled back.

_Ohmygod, Max, don't freak, your okay. It's fine._

And maybe it was, for two seconds. The spinning door opened to the most romantic city I-or the world-has ever scene. But I wasn't looking at the city, or the lights, the bright starry sky, or the Eiffel tower high above us. But the gorgeous black stretch limo, gawking at me.

"Holy FEATHERS!" I said wide-eyed.

"Do you like it?" Fang asked joyful.

"Like it, I-I-I love it!"

He led me towards the side door, a man in a really cool-not kidding it was pretty cool-chauffer hat opened it for us. I slid inside.

* * *

I guess I shouldn't have betted on it being an early night. According to Fang we had three main stops to make.

The first time the limo stopped, and the door opened. We stood in front of a small restaurant called _La Leffe. _It was gorgeous, the perfect restaurant.

* * *

Fang didn't exactly have a second stop I guess. Instead we ended up walking on the long strip of land by the Eiffel tower; I can't remember what it's called. But it's pretty cool.

"C'mon!" Fang said pulling me by my arm.

"Fang, I wore the wrong shoes for this!" I said running behind him.

"Sorry Max, but we'll miss it!" He said pulling me towards the Eiffel. We charged inside, headed for the elevator.

A long line weaved its way around the "lobby" area.

"Max, I need to ask you a favor."

"Um, okay???"

"Take of your shoes."

I looked at him. Was he nuts?

"We have to take the stairs, and run."

I flung my shoes from my feat and began running up the flight of stairs. Luckily for us, we're able to run faster then humans-seriously humans are so, so, so slow!-and made it up there in the nick of time.

Fang was welcomed and we were brought over to the balcony on the other-side of gift shop area.

"Fang, what's going on?"

"Wait just look." He whispered, tilting my head towards the sky.

Suddenly a noise blew above us. A blimp past closely by. And there, imprinted on the side were the perfect three words. _I-_

A screech of noise caused me to jump. Erasers, flying-stupid-idiotic erasers.

"MAX!" Fang yelled. "It's MAX 2!" He pushed me to the ground prepared to fight for me. But the erasers had a different plan.

Suddenly a burst of flames exploded behind me.

Maybe dating should be left to the humans.


	6. Savior

_Authors note: I'm back to writing! Sorry about that…long story short, ballet recital and rehearsal. Enough said. __**I know it's insanely short! SORRY!**_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

The flames covered the tower with smoke in less than thirty seconds. Debris began flying over our heads.

"Fang?" I screamed through the smoke. Uh! I didn't have time for this.

"Max!" A call came through the smoke, followed by a reckless cough.

"Fang! I'm on the-"a huge piece of debris-whatever it is-flew towards me. "Fang!" I screeched. He turned in a 180 degree circle. The large item smacked him dead on straight into his face. Just like it intended.

Crap! I'm all alone wearing strappy heals and a dress. A national monument is on fire, and Erasers are circling me. The perfect date.

I flung my wings out, extinguishing flames that surrounded me. "Bring it!" I said flinging myself at the nearest Eraser. I kicked him in the face; an indent from my shoe was imprinted on his forehead. I flew around them, basically walking on each one's face. The plummeted to the ground below, disintegrating as there bodies hit the concrete.

I flew over to Fang, pulling his limp body out of the fire. I flung myself from the balcony and soared.

* * *

We made it home before our curfew so thankfully Angel was in a good mood.

"What happened?" Angel asked as I brought Fang through the door.

The news was blaring something about a freak accident and the monument being on fire.

"What…happ-ened!" Nudge begged, pulling me down on bed.

"Well…"

* * *

"Fang, wake up. Come on fang, please!" I slapped him. "Fang!" Gazzy laughed and poured a water bottle on his head.

The water that went into Fang's mouth ended up in my face. He coughed, blinking and opening his eyes.

"Max, oh thank god!"

"I've been doing that a lot lately." I smirked. "C'mon, let's get you to bed." Gazzy picked Fang up easily in his arms. Laying him down on the bed.

"Get some sleep." I said and shut the door.


	7. Sunrise

_Authors Note: I'm so sorry I didn't get the story up yesterday. Father's day was so hectic! But definitely worth it! Thank you so much Maxine/Max for your review. Sadly you didn't put a reply link so I couldn't write back. I usually, basically always write back if I can. I know it's short!_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

I knocked on the other door. Nudge opened it and hugged me.

"Max, are you okay?"

I smiled; I don't know how Nudge does it. But she always makes me feel better. "I'm fine, can I shower? I don't want to wake up Fang."

"Of course." Nudge said, opening the door once more. "Wait!" Nudge yelled just before I closed the bathroom door. "Here," She handed me a small bag. "Take your time."

The bag was filled with French soaps, and soothing body washes. I turned on the Jacuzzi tub. The rest of the bag was filled with make-up. Nudge rocks.

I took a two hour long soak. It was the best idea that anyone has ever had.

A knock on the door caused me to jump.

"It's just me," Nudge slid in. "Sit." She said pushing me to the table and chair that was on the far side of the room.

Half an hour later, Nudge handed me a mirror. "Look."

The mirror seemed to show anyone but me. She was gorgeous, her eyes glinted just right. Her shadows fell in the correct places. She was perfect.

"Tomorrow morning, get up early. I'll teach you how to do this. I think that maybe we'll be able to make it all the way to Australia."

* * *

At 11:00 AIF we flew off. (Ass in Flight) The sun shined perfectly down on us, warming my wings. The sky had a wind that the pushed us towards Australia. It was perfect.

"Max!" Angel flew up beside me.

"Yes Angel?"

"When we get there can we go to the beach? Oh, and the maybe go to the Sydney Opera house! Please???" She begged, her eyes grew big, deep, and utterly unbearable.

"We should be there in an hour. Everyone have you swimsuit?" I smirked.

They all cheered. Angel flew back Nudge, they began to talk about what they wanted to do. Gazzy and Iggy were both laughing about something funny that they thought of.

"Max?" Fang asked coming up towards me.

"Uh yeah?"

"Attention all passengers. If you look to the north you will see a beautiful row of colors, and if you look to the south, you will see the Australian beach."

I smirked, Fang was the best. "Now, if you look to the east, you will see the sunrise of a new day."

"And," I added. "The tallest building on the edge of the ocean's shoreline that's our hotel."

"Are you freakin' serious?" Gazzy asked.

I was stunned. "Freakin'?"

"Friggn' okay?" Nudge added.

"Whatever. C'mon guys."


	8. View

_Authors note: Okay, finally back to writing. Sorry it's short._

The waves crashed gracefully upon the shoreline. Each wave was a reminder of life. Beauty strikes, and sometimes, it hits hard upon the rocks.

Fang played in the water at the base. Angel and Gazzy were both full of life.

"I really love that color blue on you Max, It gives me more ideas." Nudge said, pulling her sunglasses down on her eyes.

I'd let Nudge pick out my new swimsuit, a blue bikini, (smaller then I personally like) and a cute pair of white sunglasses.

"I like yours better." I said hitting her arm lightly.

"Green? Max, you look so much better in blue, you know that." She plopped down on her towel.

I leaned back sighing. "I guess."

Nudge was about to reply, but Fang came running up towards us. Angel and Gazzy at his heals.

"Hey guys, you should really come in. It's glorious."

I smirked; Nudge and I had already worked out a reply for this. We pulled our sunglasses up.

"Nudge?" I asked.

"Why yes Max?" She replied giggling.

"Do you think we should go into the water?"

"Why no Max, I feel we're getting a nice tan here, and the view is quite pretty." She answered, peering at the large muscular men running past us. The water on their skin glinting in the sunlight.

Fang sighed. "Your loss."

"Uh huh. Yeah." Nudge said waving him off with her hand.

Angel called for Fang back down at the water. He dashed off after her.

_Now this is the best kind of family. _

_**I just hope it stays this way. **_The voice answered.

_Do you really have to ruin everything?_

_**Yeah, pretty much.**_

At this point I wanted to punch the voice. _Shut-up, go away._

_**Mmmmm, okay. Talk to you later!**_

___Kill you later._

"Total!" I called.

"He probably won't come." Nudge said, picking up her book.

"I'll make him come. TOTAL!" I screamed again, he trotted over.

"Is there really a point in ruining my nap?" Total wined, yawning.

"Yes there is, go gather them please, we need to find our hotel, and Angel won't listen to me."

Total ran off muttering something about being a maid.


	9. Break in

_Authors Note: Sorry, I really have to get in the, oooohhh what's that called??? Routine of writing once more. So, just Read and Review!!! (PLEASE1?!?!?)_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

I snuck out that night. Okay, maybe that's not the right way to put it. I mean, I guess I'm the leader or "Mom" of the flock. So sneaking out isn't quiet the right word for it.

Okay, fine, it is.

**2300 hours-**Or something like that

Have you ever been to Australia? Well if you do, remember that it's not the right weather for combat boots, my feat were cooking up a storm by my third stride on the concrete.

I took off hoping to catch the wind in it's solid hour. A low gust. The stars shining perfectly. I wish Fang were here.

The Itex building was far on the other side of the opera house. (Sydney Opera house) In the center of a large field. A twelve foot high fence topped with barbed-wire blurred my vision. Two guards stood at the entrance, mobile camera's scanned the area. Luckily the school still showed its incoherence. The Camera's radar didn't quiet reach high enough.

I took off higher into the skies, my all black wardrobe blending peacefully into the stars. A perfect fit.

A spotlight shinned into the darkness, showing all its secrets. I cursed quietly. I should have known they'd think of me!

_Why can't Fang be here? _

_**Well, you didn't ask Fang to come, so he probably didn't feel welcome.**_

___Well that's not exactly a point._

_**What is Maximum?**_

___Could you please go away? I'm trying to figure out how to get into this stupid building, thanks._

_**Try a different direction.**_

___A different direction..?_

_**Let me paint you a picture…**_

* * *

_Are you kidding me? Seriously? This is your big plan?_

_**I got a kick out of it.**_

___I'm __never__ listening to you again. _

_**You'll be thanking me when this works.**_

___I'll be murdering you when this is over. _

_**That's what you say now.**_

___Whatever, back off!_

_**Mmmmhmmm, for now.**_

___Shut up!_

I shivered in the cover of the bushes, pulling at my dress, definitely to short for my taste, but Nudge would approve. The strappy heals lined up my calf. And my hair was neatly curled and placed on top of my head.

"Go!" Nudge pushed me. "I'm so proud of you."

"Just stay low." I answered.

"Okay, the guy on the right for you and the left for me."

"Fine."

We walked out slowly. Letting our heals clack lightly on the pavement.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Definitely." She answered, pulling her shoulders back, fixing her eye shadow. And Strutting straight for them.

"Hello, I'm sorry to inform you but this is private property. We must ask you to leave immediately."

"Oh, I'm sorry this isn't the party we were looking for?" I asked politely, as we came into the light. There eyes widened.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The one on the left smiled wickedly.

I looked at Nudge, she smirked. We walked closer, in arms reach of the men.

"Now!" I yelled at Nudge. Lightning fast we shoved the men into the gate and grabbed the M-14's out of there hands. Shooting each camera.

I shoved the lefty into the gate, my hand around his throat. "Nudge?" I asked.

She shoved the other man into the gate, stepping on his feet. "Max?"

I smirked, allowing my wings to stretch free, opening to there full width.

The two already terrified men looked like they were about to pass out. I laughed lightly.

"Could we have the key?" I asked. The men shook there heads.

"Personal only."

"Alright, let me ask again." I picked up the man with one hand. "May we have the key, now?!"

"Max!" A terrifyingly beautiful voice spoke behind me.

"Crap." I whispered.

I set the man down lightly. Putting my hands above my head and turning around slowly. Nudge starred at me in horror.

"What were you thinking?" Fang asked furious, he stepped forward towards me. "And taking Nudge with you? You could have been killed!"

I slapped my hands down on my legs, hard. "Are you nuts? I can take care of myself and Nudge! I'm old enough, mature enough, and strong enough!"

"Max! You could have gotten hurt." He said reaching for my hand.

I shoved away from him. "You don't trust me. You don't think that I'm good enough to take care of our Flock!"

"Max, no, I just mean. Sometimes you're a little irresponsible."

I gaped. "Irresponsible? I'm trying to save our lives here! And you left them unsupervised at the larges hotel in Australia!"

He sighed. "I guess. But Max, I do approve of the attire though." Fang smiled, looking down at me.

Come on, let's get inside. It looks like something's worth hiding.


	10. Open

_Authors note: I know its SOOO short, but I saw Harry Potter 6 today! (So fantastic!!!) And I'm kind of in shock. Anyways here it is. _

"A perfect break-in." I said mocking Fang.

"So, it didn't go quite right." Fang answered, pulling my fingers into his cage. "At least we have each other."

"That must be nice." Nudge answered. "For now, could we worry more about getting _out?"_

I Laughed. "Nudge, how do you always make things so much better?"

"It's a talent."

"For now…Fang, any ideas?"

He sighed. "Not-a-one."

"Great." I moved onto my side, "Let's just sleep. Wake me if you get any ideas."

* * *

The next morning, wind blew against the curtains, a light sea breeze.

"Fang," I said, pushing him. He moaned and rolled over. "Fang!" His head smacked against the top of the cage.

"Ow! God, what the fudge?!?!" Fang yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. "Hey, we're getting out of here, wake Nudge-"

"Nudge wake up!" Fang yelled, banging on her cage.

"Nicely." I grimaced.

"Sorry. Nudge, come on, we're getting out of here."

I jumped up and stretched my legs. "You ready?" I smirked.

I slammed the side of my shoulder into the window, sirens screamed, ringing in our ears. My wings shot out, stretching to there full length. "Perfect." We flew out into the open and straight back to the Flock.

* * *

I guess our time was a little off. Apparently it had been two days since I'd left to break into the school. And apparently, with no supervision, ruining there room wasn't the worst thing Gazzy and Iggy could do. Angel was missing.

"This cannot be happening!"

Fang shrugged. "Have you noticed a pattern here? It's to easy."

I glared at him. "Easy? What's easy?"

"Everything! Breaking out? No one even found us. Getting here, only one time did we get attacked by Erasers. It's to simple. There. Not. After. Us." Fang said, explaining with his hands.

I sighed, backing down. "Let's just find Angel, okay?"


	11. Flung

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

Have you ever noticed that I get ticked easily? Yeah, well. Thank you Fang for making that day worse then it already was!

Okay, I'm calm. Well kinda, I guess I'm not fully calm because I'm still angry about losing Angel, and Fang's still bugging me…but the point is, I am as calm as I will get. For now. Kinda.

Gazzy and Iggy flew to the nearest stores, I didn't trust them staying "on task" down at the beach. And I'm not talking about going swimming.

Instead I sent Nudge and Total down there. I took off to the other side of the other side of the island with Fang.

Halfway through our trip I slipped slightly behind Fang. He starred at me like I was nuts.

"I just don't want to lead." I explained. _Lie_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fang looked worried.

"Perfect. I know we'll find Angel." _Another lie._

"I hope."

"You can only try." _True. _

After a minute more of flying, Fang had his eye on the edge of the coast; he flapped his wings and accelerated. I flung myself onto a lower air-current, and shoved downward. Into a death spiral.

I must have reached at least 300 as a shot past the wispy clouds into the luscious grove of trees. Right, behind the Itex building.

"Angel I'm gonna hope that you're here, or so help me I might just kill myself." I muttered.

I dashed to the side of the fence as two exceptionally stout men rounded the corner.

A rough voice called out to them. My heart accelerated, my breath was raspy and horse.

"You there!" The rough voice called. "Come back here now." The mysterious man footsteps were heavy on the asphalt.

"Sir? Is there something wrong?" Asked SMOL (stout man on left).

"Your circling the wrong way, our rules clearly state circling clockwise, your circling the premises _counter-_clockwise. This perimeter can not be guarded correctly unless _all_ of the dim-witted employee's are correctly protecting it!"

"We're sorry sir, we'll head back." SMOR (stout man on right) replied.

"Non-sense, I've already sent every guard on the opposite direction. March forward. And never again do I want to catch you disobeying our rules. We have a reason to protect this building. Can either of you knuckleheads tell me that reason? Hmmm?"

The SMOL nudged the SMOR with his elbow. "Um-uh, Maximum Ride?"

My breath caught at the sound of my name.

"Hmmm, maybe you two are not total misfits, and yes Maximum Ride and her disadvantaged group of "heroes." Are your main reason! Get too!" He yelled and stormed off.

"Disadvantaged?" I whispered, thinking immediately of Iggy. A rustling of leaves caused me to jump. A gloved hand clamped over my mouth, I blacked out.

* * *

When light finally broke through the fuzzy liner of darkness. A younger girl took my hand.

"I'm so glad you woke Max, when you fainted, I was afraid, I thought that maybe. Possibly, I had…had…I mean, it wasn't really my fault in a way. And, and I didn't really think before I did anything. But I, could have k-ki-illed, you and…and what would the flock have done then?" She was really stuttering now, tears streamed down her face. "I could have los-s-st you!" I tried to calm her down. "No!" She yelled pushing my hand away. "No, you need to hear this. I have, to…have to….explain!" She sobbed, I couldn't understand her now. So I took her into my arms.

"Angel, you know you didn't mean to do anything."

"I-I-"

"Shhh, just… just sleep. Sleep is good."


	12. Sickening

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

It was fuzzy when my eyes began to open, a black wall that was just beginning to break.

"Angel?" I asked, a cold hand touched my for-head.

"Shhh, Max. Lay back down." Fang pushed my shoulders back.

I shot up. "Where's Angel? I need to find her? WHERE IS SHE?!?" I demanded.

"Well, for starters, let's lay back." Fang's muscular hands shoved me down. "Now, Max. What exactly are you worried about?"

I starred at him. I could feel tears pulling at my eyes. "Angel."

"And why are you worried about her?" he stroked my cheek.

"Because, she's out there! Here-in the woods…or by a fence-or something. Um, Fang? Where am I?"

Fang laughed. "You're in the hotel."

"Exactly! So we have to find Ang-what?"

"Maximum. Your safe. We're all here. See?" He pointed to the flock.

"Angel!" I shot out of bed. Slamming into her.

"Wait, why the hell did you run away? Do you know how scarred I was? How worried?"

"I'm sorry Max, but I had to solve the Itex proposal."

"Proposal?"

"Well, Fang said," I glared over at him. "That," Angel continued. "The eraser's aren't following us, and the Itex guards basically let you guys go…"

I stepped back from Angels grasp, not realizing that she was basically holding me up. I fell over. "Come on!" I muttered. Gazzy immediately reached down to help me up. "No, no, no." I said. Picking myself up. "I'm going to go…take a flight." I said, dusting myself off and grabbing my bag.

I shut the door to the bathroom and showered. Nudge came in as I was brushing my teeth.

"You want some help?" She asked holding up a the Clinique bag.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after Nudge finished transforming me into a supermodel, I took off into flight.

The sky was blue, with a cool breeze coming from the ocean. I sighed, and flipped a couple times. A perfect day for flying.

I stopped at the beach. I quick dip could just help. (Did I mention I could breathe underwater now?)

I swam downwards away from the families enjoying the clear water. The coral began to deepen in color. A glint of light on my right caught my eye. (Oh that rhymes!) It was a golden color, gleaming in the sunlight. I swam forward as fast I could. The current picked up sand and other objects every second, and I didn't want this opportunity to float away.

The object was covered in sand. Covered except for the part that I saw. I dove into work, and began digging.

As I pulled the golden object out, I realized that it had a whole in the middle and a diamond on the top. It was a ring.

But the amazing part was the back. A small cursive engraving.

_I love you Maximum Ride-Fang._


	13. Mess

_Authors Note: Here you go Orangeduck23_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

I recoiled from the ring. Flinging it from my grasp. Holy Crap, Max breathe. No, no, no, uh maybe I should freak out! No, holy crap.

Wait; is this like an engagement ring? Or, or something else? No, it's a different Max. Or a different Fang?

Aww, come on! (Is there seriously something wrong with my life?) Why is it always me who deals with these problems? I always have to deal with this stupid idiotic pressure.

* * *

I flew home in a rush. My world seemed to be crumbling beneath my feat, and was flying.

Landing and getting through the doorway would take to long. I flung myself into a summersault and through the window as my wings collapsed. I rolled onto the floor with a thud.

Sitting up in a daze, I put my head in my hands. The room continued to spin.

"Max?" Fang asked sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Uh, two A.M."

"Max, come here." He said groggily.

I began pacing the room. "No, I need to talk to you."

"Can you do it while sitting on the bed?" He asked patting the spot beside him and smiling.

I walked over sitting on the edge of the bed-the other side.

"Closer?" He asked, his eyes glistening.

"No, I really have to talk to you. This is serious."

"Okay and you could sit by me?"

"No! God Fang! This is really important!" I sighed. "What. Is. This?" I said handing him the ring and looking towards the wall, using the mirrors reflection to watch him.

He starred at it. Breathless, lost for words. "Max, I."

"Save it."

"No, Max. I don't know what this is!"


	14. Confused

_Authors Note: Sorry it's short._

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

I sat there frozen in terror. _Liar! _I thought. _Big fat liar! What the-_

"Don't lie to my Fang." I squeaked.

"Max, I'm not lying. I seriously don't know what this is."

Tears pulled at my eyelids, threatening to break free. I pushed them back. _I can't be weak. I have to stand tall. _

I sighed. "Seriously, I want to know the truth!" I demanded.

"Max!" Fang yelled, turning around and pulling my face to look at him. "I. Don't. Know. What. This. Is." He said holding the ring up towards me. "Someone plotted it."

"I don't believe you."

"Max, please."

"No! You liar! You-you. Imbecile!" I screamed. Jumping up. I flung myself away from him. I ran towards the window, and pulled on my boots. Tucking my jeans in. I ripped the window from its hinges and jumped out.  
"Maximum! Come back!" Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

I flew into Nudges room. And pulled her from her sleep, "Nudge, come on! Get dressed!"

"Uhhh,"

"Nudge! Please come along."

"Where are we going max?" Nudge asked as she pulled on her boots.

"Anywhere but here."

A knock on the door made us both jump.

"Max! Please, I know you're in there please talk to me."

"Get rid of him!" I hissed at Nudge. Shutting myself in the closet.

"Fang?" Nudge asked yawning, sticking only her head out.

"I need to speak to Max, please get her."

"Um. Max isn't here. Are you feeling alright?"

"Nudge! Get Max now!"

I heard the door slam and Nudge grabbed my arm. She pulled the screen from the window, and we flew.

* * *

"So you found the ring?" Nudge asked as we sat on the shoreline. Our toes in the water.

"Yes-wait, how'd you know?"

She laughed. "Do you really think that Fang would buy anything without consulting me first? Of course, after we got here, he decided that he wasn't ready and chucked it in the ocean. I guess it didn't float away. You realize what kind of ring that was right?"

"Yes, I realize it."

"Max, I'm really sorry that you had to find out this way."

"But, he lied to me!" I said, tears streaming down my face. Unstoppable.

"What?!?"

"He said it wasn't his ring. Even though it was engraved!" I yelled. "God Fang! Why are men so confusing?!" I screamed. It echoed off the rocks on the shore.


	15. Camp

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

Nudge sat there, looking out at the sea. Her hands knotting in her lap. Twisting and turning. "Why would he lie?" she asked.

I couldn't answer her; I'd been asking myself the same question. I shrugged.

"So let me get this straight. He denied throwing the ring in the ocean, he denied buying the ring. And he denied knowing what the ring was?"

"Yes! He said it must have been a plot."

"A plot?" She asked, I nodded. "A PLOT?" She hissed.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Oh no he didn't!" Nudge screamed. "God, that, that JERK!"

I laughed, finally something enjoyable about my day. "So…"

"Come on." Nudge smiled. Totally reminding me of Molly Ringwald in "The Breakfast Club" "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Have I ever told you that Nudge had great ideas? No? Good. She doesn't.

I wound up in the same place I was two nights ago. The campsite. Angel's campsite. But this wasn't a place with a little brush… and grass, maybe a small tent. No, Angel always outdoes herself. A small cabin. (And when I say small I mean a kitchen area, a bathroom, and two bunk beds.)

"Wow!" Nudge said as she followed me in the door, our backpacks slung over our shoulders.

"I know, perfect huh?"

"Absolutely, and-what's that?" She asked pointing at the ladder.

"Oh, this is cool." I said climbing the ladder up to the loft. "There's a telescope and binoculars, you can see straight into Itex."

"You're kidding!" She answered plopping down on a bunk.

"Nope."

"Thank you Angel." Nudge laughed. Suddenly she looked down. "I wish Iggy were here."

"And Angel and Gazzy and Fang right?" I asked curious.

"Uh, yeah right." She said.

"Oh my god." I giggled. "Nudge, you like Iggy!"

She starred at me in "shock" "NO! Wher-where did you get that idea?"

"Don't give me that, I know that look. It's the look that…" I stopped. "I gave Fang."

Nudge starred at me. "I'm sorry Max; you know we'll figure this out."

"Yeah, I-I guess." I said my eyes tearing up.

"Come on, let's just, get some sleep."

* * *

I stayed awake for a few hours, staring at the moon through the window at the top bunk. It glowed and seemed to speak to me.

_I love him._

_**Well duh! Took you long enough.**_

___Could you please stop it! _

_**Sure, but remember… You love him.**_

___Yeah, I do._


	16. Relief

_Authors Note: I would like to remind everyone that__** nothing**__ can stop true love! (Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

I woke in a cold sweat. Shivering, and shaking. Nudge was at the top of the ladder.

"Max? Are you okay?" She asked, her face was pale, her eyes piercing.

I sat up, my back sticking to the sheets. "I-I had a dream."

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Come down, I'll make hot cocoa, you know you love hot cocoa!"

I laughed, Nudge, the perfect antidote to anything. (Seriously, you should try it!)

Nudge and I talked over my dream for about an hour. By that time, the sun was peaking over the hills, seagulls were flying over head, and we both wanted to take a morning swim.

The beach was empty except for a few (really hott) runners. Each smiled and waved as they past us by. And in each guy I saw Fang.

Nudge's eyes were puffy still, and I knew she had been crying for Iggy once more.

"Nudge?" I asked, after we'd swum (that's a weird word don't you think? Swum? I wonder what…Fang would say.)

"Mmm?" She replied, setting her "Seventeen" magazine down.

"I was just wondering, how long have you and Iggy…" I didn't dare finish the sentence.

"Since your first date with Fang back in, Paris." She sighed.

I decided to change the subject to a happier note. "So, if we're ever out of this…crap, and it just so happens that we land back in old Parie, do you think maybe you could become a huge designer? And you know, get me to meet Shane West, or maybe Logan Lerman?"

She smiled and began laughing. "Hon, I would get Logan Lerman to want to meet _you!"_

I smirked. "Then I have an idea."

She sat up, pulling off her sunglasses, her eyes wide. "Should I be worried?"

"No, but I should be."

* * *

I'd expected Nudge to think of me as nuts. But I was starting to see myself that way, and it just wasn't helping the nerves.

I knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

His perfect figure opened the door. His eyes were puffy and his black clothes were unusually dirty.

"Max?" He asked in relief.

I nodded.

He jumped at me, his lips on mine in the most urgent way. I melted under his touch.

He pulled away too soon. "Wait, what are you doing back here…I-I thought…"

"I need your help, and more importantly I need you."


	17. Heartbeat

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

Reluctantly, Fang agreed to fly by my side.

After agreeing to our insane (and possibly fatal) plan, we led the flock back to Angel's campsite. Nudge waited for us inside.

Somewhere along the line of events in our lives Nudge had learned how to cook, and she was a fantastic cook at that. Lunch was served and food was gulped down merrily.

The beds of the cabin had been pushed up against one wall, and the upstairs look out spot seemed more like a CIA equipment room. Gazzy helped with that.

* * *

At 2800 hour(s) Nudge and I went out for part A of plan 3.

Angel sat lookout, at the top of we now called "The Tower" while Gazzy, Iggy and Fang ran everything else.

"50 more feet and enter a small clearing, take a left, and a small whole should be on the bottom of the fence, dig deeper and you'll find a remote control, this will turn off the spot lights. Good luck." Fang spoke into our earpieces, immediately I felt stronger with his voice.

The clearing was guarded by SMOL and SMOR (remember them? Stout man on left/right)

"Uh, Nudge any ideas?" I whispered.

"Only one," She replied gulping, "And I don't think it's our greatest bet."

"Iggy!" She screamed into the microphone-earpiece. She shot backwards, slamming us against a tree, and tucking herself into a bush. I followed her example.

"Hey! Who's out there?" SMOR yelled, he reminded me of that Life Savers gummies commercial, where the gummies are TP-ing the man's house.

"Maybe it was a wolf!" SMOL (apparently the "smarter" one.) said.

"Really you think so?" SMOR yelled. "Well shut-up dumb-nut! There _are _no wolves here!"

SMOL cringed backwards and became very interested with the dirt on his shoes.

I heard a flapping sound that only our ears could detect, a small explosion echoed off the trees and the guards yelped.

"What the-"one of the said.

Another explosion and they were running.

"Come on!" Nudge tugged my arm.

The remote we found was about the size of a Girl Scout cookie box, and needed batteries that were about the size of your fist.

I slammed my finger down on the "OFF" button.

Immediately the lights shot off, I tucked the remote in my backpack and spread my wings to fly.

2900 hour(s)

The inside of Itex was white, (have you ever seen The Borne Ultimatum, the hospital thing? That's what it looked like.) Any footsteps echoed, strange machines were in every room we passed, but strangely enough, we saw no sign of life.

I ducked my head as we past by a corridor, two men in white trench coats were passing and talking.

I flung my head up. I knew that voice. But it was less gruff, and for some reason he was older, more or less 16. With no extra parts to speak of. Not an eraser. But my brother, it was Ari.


	18. Scared

_Authors Note: Oh my god! I just read crOw52's stories, oh my god! Please read them! There fantastic! And no, I'm not being paid to say this! I'm being honest. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll I have set up! __**And this is SOOO short, I'm sorry!**_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

"What the-" I broke off, "Uh, Nudge?"

She skipped up to me. "This is gonna be so easy! C'mon let's get going!"

"No, um, Nudge?" I pointed her in the direction towards Ari.

"Holy Crap? What's the-"

"But he was dead."

Nudge thought about it for a second. "What about Ari II?"

Ari II and Max II! Oh I forgot about them. "But he's not…"

"An eraser?"

"Exactly!"

"But that means…"

"That means that they have a way of changing us back. A way of making us…human."

* * *

I knew that we were supposed to be finding a way of getting rid of Itex, but instead I flung myself out of the nearest window and flew back to the cabin.

"Fang!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"C'mon on guys let's get a move on, we'll go play fly ball by the beach." Ig laughed.

The Flock filed out of the room.

"Fang…" I moaned.

He took me in his arms and sat down in the Lay-Z boy.

"Max, please tell me what's wrong." He asked after I'd finished crying.

"I, I don't want to talk about it right now, could you just…hold me?" I asked. Tucking my head under his chin.

"I love you, Max." He replied.

"I love you to Fang."


	19. Nervous

_Authors Note: I love you guys! You're the best! And the reviews are so helping me write! Thank you!! Love, Athena1474_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

"Will you tell me now?" Fang asked, twenty minutes later.

I kissed his cheek. "I saw Ari, but he wasn't an Eraser, and it could be Ari II but, maybe, I think they've figured out a way to put us back. Make us normal again."

Fang was silent. He kissed my hair.

I looked up at his perfect face. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Fang!" Angel yelled as she opened the door.

He sighed. "Yes Ang?"

"Nudge got a hotel room for Max and, um you." She giggled.

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Okaay, will Nudge be showing us the room?"

Angel nodded. "She said to pack up and get your butts over there as fast as possible."

"Okay." I answered running to my bunk and grabbing my bag. "All set, let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later Fang and I reached the door to our room. It was 301. Fang placed the card in the door.

"I should have thought about this." I said. Standing in the foyer.

"What?" Fang asked walking in. "Oh." He dropped our bags.

The room was probably a honeymoon suite. The walls were red, and the bed had hundreds of pillows.

"Um."

"Yeah."

* * *

I probably should have not gone there. I probably should have stopped him. We probably made a big mistake. But I liked it.

Fang pulled me into his arms. "I love you Max."

"I love you too." I stroked his shirtless muscular chest.


	20. Sanctuary

_Authors note: Sorry I haven't written in so long. It was my birthday on Sunday! YAY!_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

The bathroom had basically become my sanctuary.

I'll be honest, I was scared. Afraid of Fang.

God, am I really that stupid?

_**Well, maybe.**_

___Do you really have to ruin my monologues?_

_**Only at times like these. You should have stopped him. But,**_

___I didn't, I know I know!_

_**And, you can't undo what already happened. So you just need to face that fear, and face Fang. If you really love him. Everything will be okay. **_

___That's everyone's dream. We don't know that for sure._

_**Let's find out.**_

___It's not like you can move me. _I laughed.

_**Are you sure about that??**_

__Suddenly, my legs began moving, it started as a twitch in my toes. But now I was walking,

_Alright stop!!_

_**Now go.**_

__I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Walking over to the bed. Fang was asleep.

I tapped him. "Fang?" I whispered. I kissed his cheek. He rolled over.

"Mmm, Max?" His hand caressed my cheek.

"No!" I pushed back.

"Max?" He asked surprised.

"Remember. Fang, I love you." I started.

"I know, Max."

"But, what we did was wrong. And, not that it wasn't…" I stopped. "I wish it never happened."

"Max, we can't just pretend."

"But I didn't want this to happen!" I screamed.

I placed my head in my hands. Sitting down.

"Max, I'm…"

"No," I stopped him. "I get it. You're a guy it was… 'great!'"

"Max, I'm sorry. But, I liked it, and I don't want it ever to end."


	21. Hyperventilate

_Authors Note: SORRY SORRY! SORRY! It was my birthday on Sunday and my party yesterday! I'm back to writing, let's all take a deep breath…okay. Let's begin! (Wait, you took a deep breath right? Don't lie to me…)_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

I stared at him stunned. Is there seriously something wrong in his head? Are all guys like this? Of course, now my dating history catches up to me. I should have asked my mom the questions when I was there. God, how stupid.

"Your nuts!" I said standing up. "It was wrong, all wrong! And we shouldn't have. And now, now the Flock! Oh crap the flock! They'll freak. And what if you got my pregnant? GOD!"

Fang was silent, speaking slowly. "I doubt you're pregnant." He took a deep breath. "And, I didn't know you wouldn't…like it."

I laughed. It felt so good to laugh, Fang was being absolutely absurd.

"You're laughing at me." He said, it wasn't a fact, but a statement.

"No," I giggled.

"Your laughing at me!" He said chuckling.

Suddenly he was tickling me.

"No! Come on Fang…tha-ts, no-t…f-fair!" I gasped.

He stopped abruptly. He stared into his eyes; the intoxicating brown was melting me. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Fang?" I asked when we pulled away.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor and not tell the flock about this, not even Iggy."

He nodded, "I love you, Max, I'll do anything that you wish. 'As you wish!'" He quoted. (You've seen "The Princess Bride" right?)

I laughed.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" I called as we opened the door to the cabin.

"MAX!" Angel yelled slamming into me with a force that was unthinkable for a six-year-old.

"Hi, were you good?" I asked her looking straight at Nudge.

"Angel was…" Nudge started, "What you call an angel."

Angel laughed, pulling me onto the couch. Fang sat down next to me.

"So was the room nice? Not to hot?" Nudge asked.

I felt my face turn read. "Wha-why would you say that?" I squeaked.

"Well, I know your low tolerance for cold pla- what did you think I…oh." Nudge giggled, I glared at her.

"I'm too young for this." Gazzy said plugging his ears.

"Same, well in human years," Total ran over to Angel and jumped up on her lap.

"Total!" I'd kind of forgotten about him. "I forg-I mean I missed you so much!" I smiled, "You're the best dog a Flock could ask for."

We laughed. I smiled; it was so great to be back.

* * *

Nudge and I were the last two to go to bead. We'd decided to stay up and play "war." My absolute favorite card game.

"Max?" Nudge asked as I stared at the rotating ceiling fan. She leaned off the side of her lower bunk, I looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Did you…" She swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm not trying to pry, and you don't have to answer. But I was just kind of wondering, and wanted to know. Did you and Fang…" She trailed off, her face red, she looked away.

I looked away. My face fell. "Yes." I whispered.

She shot up, all the embarrassment leaving her face. "Max, you aren't… I mean you were safe right? Oh my god, this, this isn't happening!" She got up and climbed the ladder up to my bed.

"No, I don't _think _so. But it hasn't been long enough. And I know what you mean, I'm not sure if I wanted it to happen." I paused. "I wasn't supposed to tell _anyon-_wait, no, I never promised! I only made Fang. But please, please promise me you won't tell anyone! Please, I'm begging you."

"Of course! I mean I would never."

"Nudge, you're the best." I hugged her. "But I don't know what to do. I just I think it's awkward. And I'm not sure if I like it. And holy crap I did _it. It! _God Nudge I did _it!" _I started freaking out. "I'm too young for this." The tears were streaming now; Nudge ran down into the kitchen and began making something. "Nudge, I'm too _young _for this!"

"I know Max, I know." She handed me Hot Cocoa, and sat with me all night.


	22. Missing

_Authors note: I'm writing again, but I've been almost afraid to write! (Just kidding) But Natvv is addicted to this story…I'm not sure if that's good or bad. ____ But Malabsorbent is going to kill me if I change a certain part of this story. ____ Oh, and I almost forgot the new "Daniel X-Watch the Skies" so fantastic! And I know it's short!_

_**Oh, take my poll! PLEASE!**_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

Sometimes people act without thinking. And for others we always act without thinking, it's called instinct, though some of our instincts, shouldn't be followed, like me.

I'm just so far caught on my instinct I don't usually think about it before I follow my instinct. Does that make sense? No, probably not. I'm just going to move on.

**Fangs Blog-**

Your visitor number: Well, it's way up there, please trust me on that.

Hello Avian Freak lovers,

I have important news, Max and I have…broken the bond of true love. I guess you could say.

So why am I telling you this? Because Max. Is. Gone. Gone, as in missing. I haven't seen her since last night. She left sometime early this morning. Did I mention Nudge is with her?

If you know ANYTHING. Post it in the comments. Please. I love her. I need her.

First few comments:

**Fangluverrforev3**

I'm really sorry about Max. (Even though I want you for myself.)

**GeTmAxBaCk**

I'm really sorry, I'll watch the skies here in New Zealand.

**Atomicavianluvr**

We're on watch in Sydney.

**Iluvufang**

We've got your back.

**Itexxsupport**

Why don't you check the cages???

I shut the laptop as my eyes began to water.

"Nudge, I don't think this was a good idea."


	23. FAX and NIGGY

_Authors Note: After playing with my hair for half an hour, I finally began to realize just how I wanted to begin the second book. The only problem was finishing the first. This may not be worth the wait, but trust me the second book will be. I'm sad to end TWYMMF but I think it's for our own good! :-)_

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

Stupid people, stupid, stupid people, god Max, why are you so stupid? I slammed the side of my body against the cage. I screamed as tears streamed down my face. I cursed.

"Move you stupid cage! God!" I slammed against the wall again.

Nudge slipped her hands through the cage and grabbed my shoulder. "Max! Breathe!"

I slid to the ground of the cage and let the tears take over.

* * *

The Next time that I woke it must have been day. Nudge was asleep in the cage next to me. I shook her lightly. "Nudge?"

"Max?" She asked groggily. Rubbing her eyes.

"Nudge, I'm sorry."

She sighed. "I know, It's only half your fault. Who knew that Ari had a clone?"

"I still feel bad." I mumbled.

"Don't. Seriously Max. We're going to get out of here. Fang will come and save us. Fang always does, and Angel, you saved Angel, she'll for sure save you, plus Gazzy couldn't live seeing Angel sad. Even if he won't admit it." She looked down.

"Iggy would never leave you Nudge." I smiled. Her head shot up.

"You think so?"

"I know so Nudge. I think he loves you. Plus you guys are perfect for each other I'm pretty much positive that he loves you."

She smiled blushing. "Thanks Max."

"Anytime Nudge."

I lay down again.

Slowly, the door creaked open.

**Fangs POV (Ooo a new view to write in, exciting!)**

Iggy was restless; he'd ask me how long it was until we'd find Nudge again. He'd cry at night, and constantly moped. Boy, what a wimp.

I totally understood.

It felt like Max had taken part of me with her. My heart ached, Gazzy laughed at me constantly. And I felt like crap.

Itex had closed down in 14 different countries. We'd checked each empty warehouse. And read the letters about a thousand times.

_Fang,_

_I may never here from you again. I may never love again. But this is the only thing I can do. I have to find out if that was Ari. I have to find out what I need to do next. _

_I love you. If I'm not alive when you find me. I love you. _

_Keep the rest of the Flock safe._

_Maximum Ride-saving the world one flight at a time. _

I knew that she was alive, I could feel it.

"Hey, we need to keep moving." Iggy said. Tapping my shoulder. I wiped away the tear that began spilling down my cheek.

"Yeah, c'mon man. You ready?"

"I was born ready." Iggy smirked.

"Hey Fang?" Gazzy asked running over towards me. "Fang, Angel won't tell me her secret!"

**Ready to continue the story?**

**Watch for the next book.**

**Saving the World, One Flight at a Time.**

**Out mid-august.**


	24. SWOFT Sneak Peak

_Authors Note: Hello, you all might want to think about this before reading, but anyways…here is the sneak peak that I promised you. Please remember to check my profile for updates! (Or PM/Review me! I always right back!)_

**Saving the World, One Flight at a time…**_**sneak peak part 1.)**_

Iggy's Journal

Sometimes I think that Fang is an idiot. He's so mopey. I'm mopey! I get it, I understand the pain, but for some reason. Fang doesn't seem to get that. I LOVE NUDGE! Okay? And half the time I think my heart has been ripped out. She's gone.

But I know that I will save her, I don't care how long it takes, or how many injuries I get along the way. Nudge is mine…and I will save her. I_ will. _

I think she knows that too, in the note that she left me I think she believed that I loved her. I think she loves me too.

_Iggy,_

_As long as we're gone I want you to know that I care about you. I care about all of you. Stay safe…please? For me. Don't come looking for us. It's want Max wants, what I want. _

_3_

_Nudge_


End file.
